Inhibitions
by Deaththegreatequalizer
Summary: Toguro allows Sakyo to spike his drink in order to numb old feelings. Kurama would have done better to stay in the hotel room this night. PWP


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor am I making any money from fanworks.

**Warnings:** Noncon, anal, violence, Asphyxiation, NSFW

In the early stages of his drunkenness, Toguro understood that it would be best for him to distance himself from the humans before he did something he regretted.

Sakyo had spiked his drink, and in a lapse of judgment, Toguro pretended not to notice. He had been feeling a bit tense of late; his human emotions had gained too much strength. He started to miss her when he saw her again at the tournament, he started to miss his students when he saw Urameshi's vigor, and he started to miss his old fighting buddies when he'd seen the camaraderie among their team.

Nothing killed feeling like strong, sterile alcohol. After one drink, he decided that a man of his weight class could easily handle two- in fact, he better have two. Two strong glasses of jack did nothing to better his judgment and Toguro fell prey to the warm, numb feeling that alcohol gave him. The drunkenness awoke the savage side of him that his rational mind usually kept leashed.

After who knows how many drinks, he walked out of the hotel to distance himself from the humans, like he had planned in the beginning of the night. The demon in him was hungry - hungry for a fight, hungry for blood, hungry for sex. He had no real desire to fight his hunger either, and so the tower of a man glided silently through the forest of Hanging Neck Island, hunting for something to fill his craving.

Toguro smelled him before he saw him, whoever was out in the forest tonight. He smelled like nervous sweat and human flesh, like flowers with a distinct undertone of rose. He smelled delicious, and his perfume drew Toguro closer.

Toguro glimpses him between a crack in the trees, a limber little redhead worn and exhausted from his training. Toguro recognized this boy, K-Ku-oh yes- Kurama. Toguro had only glimpsed the boy in passing so far, but he had though that the fox was lovely. Up close, he was tantalizing.

Kurama's hair was tied back in a high ponytail, and his young shoulders heaved with hampered breath. His rosewhip was gripped in lily white hands as he stared at the stretch of trees he had demolished in his training. Kurama was almost entirely covered, with the exception of his face, and Toguro felt his hands twitch at his sides. He longed to rip the clothing off the fox and expose more of that beautiful white flesh to air.

If he had been in a better state of mind, he would have stopped himself. Team Urameshi needed Kurama to fight. They needed him to get to the finals so that Toguro could face Yusuke, but none of that was on Toguro's mind. He was thinking about the sounds that delicious half-human slut would make when Toguro stripped him bare and forced him down.

Kurama, meanwhile, had been training for hours, trying to perfect his accuracy. Nearly two decades in the human realm had softened him more than he liked to admit, and though he had trained, Kurama had not pushed himself the way he should have. At the Dark Tournament, however, half-assed effort would get him killed. He needed to remaster three-thousand years of learning in a matter of days. Kurama was drawn deeply in thought, wondering how he was going to get his old strength back in this new body. He never heard Toguro in the forest around him. He never even sensed the man.

In fact, he had no idea at all that Toguro was even there until a massive hand had wrapped around his throat and lifted him in the air.

Kurama gagged from shock and kicked mindlessly in the first instant, but his state of panic did not last long. Survival instincts kicked in and he started to claw at the sensitive areas between Toguro's fingers, but the hold did not lessen. In fact, the giant was not fazed at all, and he only tightened his grip until Kurama wheezed loudly and painfully.

Toguro spared a thought to how easy it would be to snap the boy's frail, lovely, little neck, but necrophilia was more Karasu's interest. Toguro liked his victims alive and fighting.

Kurama's heart was hammering, and he was beginning to feel light-headed from lack of air. He prayed that Toguro wouldn't kill him, and wished desperately that the man-turned-demon would give him a moment to speak. Toguro smelt strongly of alcohol, and perhaps there was a mistake. Perhaps Kurama could reason with him.

Toguro buried his face in the crook of Kurama's neck and reveled in the poignant scent of fear. It was sharp and bitter, but oh so pleasing.

"Pl…ease," Kurama choked. His vision was going black and his fingers and toes had started to tingle. His struggling had become essentially non-existent, and he hung lax in Toguro's hands.

The voice, though pitifully weak, attracted Toguro's attention, and he released his hold and let the fox fall to the ground.

Kurama hit the leaf debris on the forest floor and immediately sucked in air and curled doubled with coughs. He held a hand to his sore throat, where bruises were already forming.

"Toguro," He coughed, throat rough from abuse. "What are you doing?" Though dizzy, Kurama stumbled to his feet and discreetly reached into his hair under the guise of cradling his head.

Normally, Toguro might only have advised him against violent action, as they both knew that it would be futile. Instead, his hand shot out and grabbed Kurama's, pulling it from his hair. Kurama cried out and as Toguro wrenched his wrist and forced him back to the ground.

"Thinking of attacking me, fox?" The huge man hissed in his ear. Toguro's deep voice reverberating through Kurama and he shivered.

"No," Kurama said, and he surprised himself with how calm his voice seemed. _Be rational,_ he reminded himself. _Stay calm. There will be a way out of this. Appeal to him._ "I could never defeat you as I am. I was merely being cautious. Please, there is no need for violence. Let me up."

Toguro chuckled, and the hand that wasn't holding Kurama down stroked his head the way one would pet a dog. Then, without warning, his hand seized the back of Kurama's ao dia and ripped the fabric. If not for Toguro's hand holding the youth down, he might have heft the boy entirely off the ground.

Kurama bit back a cry as Toguro ripped his clothing, exposing the white stretch of his back and the graceful dip of his spin. Kurama shivered again and narrowly suppressed trembling. He felt a fat finger stroking down the centre of his back, tracing the line of his spine.

"What are you doing? What do you want from me?" Kurama winced at the way his voice cracked in panic, but decided he could do nothing about it. "Toguro? Please."

Toguro shushed him and Kurama bit his lip as a monstrous hand settled on his backside.

Toguro was amused to note that he could fit an entire cheek of the boy's ass in his palm. Kurama was so soft and pliable under his hands that he couldn't resist groping him roughly. Kurama yelped.

"Toguro, think of what you're doing. You're drunk. You—" Kurama's pleading was cut off when Toguro seized one of his shoulders and flipped him onto his back with enough force to knock the air out of him. Kurama gasped as his vision flickered and then began to tremble in earnest. Toguro looked so much more intimidating when Kurama was facing him. The man was so large. He straddled the fox and leaned over him to eclipse him entirely, and his grin was so sinister.

Kurama found himself struggling to speak, to think anything really, as Toguro leaned into him and pressed his lips to Kurama's own. Kurama jerked his head to the side and grimaced. Toguro didn't mind the defiance, it even pleased him. It was better when they fought back.

A large hand grabbed Kurama's chin and yanked his head back, painfully twisting his neck. Kurama stubbornly pressed his lips closed and tried once more to turn away, but Toguro was too strong.

"Open your mouth," Toguro ordered, his words slurring from the drunkenness

Kurama did not yield, so Toguro forced his jaw open. Whimpering, Kurama opened his mouth and his mind whirled desperately.

He wasn't strong enough to fight Toguro. That was fact. But when he was drunk and senseless like this, Kurama had to be able to outwit him.

Toguro thought he tasted like cherries and blood.

Kurama laid back and let Toguro have his mouth while he thought. The compliance confused the giant, and he pulled back, licking his lips. Toguro quirked an eyebrow at the victim beneath him.

"Given up already, boy?"

"I cannot fight you, I know that. I will go along with this," Kurama replied, a plan forming. "I will undress myself if you let me up."

"Why don't I just strip you by force?" Toguro teased, breathing the scent of jack onto Kurama's face.

Kurama couldn't help wrinkling his nose and he turned away slightly to breathe clean air.

"If that would please you."

Toguro huffed, disappointed by this turn of events, but he would not deny himself a good fuck. It was unlikely that he would find anything quite as tempting as the half-human fighter on Hanging Neck Island this time of night. "Fine," He snorted, standing and stepping off the boy. "Make it good."

Shaking, Kurama pushed himself off the ground. His hair was cluttered with dead leaves, and Kurama reached out to the forest to find his strength. He had used so much energy training that he had very little left to defend himself now. He would not make this kind of mistake again.

The back of Kurama's garb was already torn and hanging down over his waist, so he slipped his arms through the holes and allowed the front to simply hang off. Toguro could see the wounds of his last battle were still healing and Toguro longed to reach out and touch the marks on his torso from Touya's ice crystals. He looked so smooth to the touch, probably as soft as baby skin.

Toguro leaned forward slightly, and Kurama did not miss the hungry look in his eye. He imagined he might have looked just as predatory, if not more so, as Youko. He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered all the pretty young things he had targeted and the cruel ways he had lured them to his bed to ravage them. Perhaps Toguro's brutality was his karma, but Kurama was unwilling to submit his human virginity and he'd been unwilling to submit his life.

"You should undress yourself, as well," Kurama prompted, hoping to run when Toguro was distracted.

"I want you to undress me," Toguro replied, sinister grin widening again.

"W-what?" Kurama stuttered, realizing that it would not be so easy to fool Toguro.

Toguro did not repeat himself. He knew the fox had heard him.

Changing tactics, Kurama reached into the forest with his energy and caused one of the trees to wave, brushing against its neighbors and creating a commotion.

"I can feel you youki, boy. Quit stalling," Toguro slurred, and Kurama grew desperate. He took a step, making it look as if he was preparing to remove the lower part of his outfit, and then darted into the forest. He weaved between trees and prayed to the gods that Toguro would not—

Catch him.

Toguro's arms wrapped around the fox's waist and lifted him off the ground before he had made it five steps. Kurama screamed like an animal, and tried to kick Toguro, but the man had grabbed him from behind and Kurama could not get the right angle. He twisted in Toguro'a arms and raked his nails over Toguro's eyelids in attempts to claw out his eyes. When that did not work, Kurama tried to force a thumb into Toguro's lower lid and pop out his eye.

Toguro simply slapped his hand down, bruising it and popping the wrist. Tears gathered in Kurama's eyes from the pain, and he wiggled his fingers to be sure that the man had not broken anything.

Toguro threw him back to the ground and began to laugh with the joy of a good struggle. Kurama could not remember the last time he had been so terrified. He turned on his stomach to crawl away and get his feet under him, but Toguro fell to the ground next to him and the earth shook with his impact. Perfectly healthy leaves were shaken off the trees that had not been felled in Kurama's training.

Kurma continued to squirm and Toguro pulled the little redhead into his lap. He once again held the boy's face in his hands and Kurama stilled out of self-preserving fear. He did not want to antagonize the beast any further, lest he resort to violence. His green eyes watered with tears and his lower lip quivered slightly. The boy's distraught expression aroused Toguro even further, and the heady perfume of his fear was practically an aphrodisiac.

Toguro liked it better this way.

He pulled the sash from around Kurama's waist, jolting his hips with the force and earning another cry. He then forced the material into the boy's mouth, ignoring the pleading eyes.

"No more tricks from the silver-tongued fox," Toguro murmured, clinching the make-shift gag and carelessly pulling some of Kurama's vibrant red hair into the knot. A couple tears escaped, and Toguro licked them from the young fighter's face, humming at the salty taste and Kurama's whimpering.

Toguro then hooked a finger into the slit of the cloth at Kurama's hip and curled it around the now open top. He pulled as though undoing shoes laces and the cloth tore under his strength. Kurama began to shake and reached up to undo the gag.

Toguro simply forced his hands back to his sides with a warning glare and removed the last of the ao dia from Kurama, leaving only his white pants. Kurama shook his head to plead, and Toguro only snorted in amusement. He wrapped a hand around Kurama's upper arm and lifted the fighter off his lap with only one hand. He used the other to work down Kurama's pants and underwear and left him bare to the world.

Kurama wished to curl in on himself and disappear. He blinked out his tears in order to see clearly, but Toguro paid no mind to them. His entire attention was on the clean, strong thighs and lovely little cock that had been exposed.

Srill holding Kurama half off his lap, his free hand reached out to fondle him, and Kurama's hands wrapped around Toguro's wrist futilely. Kurama tugged to stop Toguro, but it only spurred him on and he seized Kurama's cock and balls in one giant handful, squeezing hard enough to have the fox screaming through his gag. He thrashed in Toguro's grasp, and the man releasing his hold in favor of stroking the young man's cock.

Kurama managed to shake his gag off and suck in a shaky breath.

"Please, Toguro, stop. Please. I'm not…I haven't…please. This body is still young," Kurama rambled desperately, trying to work his arm out of Toguro's grasp.

Toguro lowered Kurama back into his lap, and looked at him with amusement.

"Are you trying to tell me that the great slut Youko Kurama is a virgin?" He put it so bluntly that Kurama's face burned in shame.

"In this body, yes," He admitted shyly, and Toguro snorted, paying no further mind to his appeal.

"Put that sash back in your mouth, and undress me like I told you to."

"Toguro, think of what you're doing. My team needs me to fight. You did not invite us here for this," Kurama tried again at reason and Toguro frowned.

He didn't want to think of the consequences. He just wanted to fuck the little bitch.

"You will have a day to heal," Toguro retorted. "Lift your hair."

Quivering, Kurama gathered up his hair, and lifted it off the back of his neck. Toguro ordered him to hold it there as he pushed the fabric back between Kurama's lips after a minor struggle. He then tightened it again, tighter than he needed to, but he wanted to make Kurama suffer.

Kurama winced at the way the sash pulled back the corners of his mouth, but he did not give Toguro the satisfaction of a sound of pain.

"Undress me," Toguro ordered again. "This is the last time I tell you."

With shaking hands, Kurama reached up and pushed Toguro's green coat off his shoulders, and Toguro twisted his arms out. He was shirtless under the coat and Kurama's shaking intensified as he reached for the button of Toguro's jeans. When he was unable to undo the button, Toguro undid it himself and pushed the fox out of his lap.

Kurama got to his hands and knees and crawled a few paces while Toguro pulled down his zipper. He sobbed as Toguro wrapped a hand around his ankle and pulled his back, dragging him roughly across the ground. Kurama dug his nails into the ground to slow the backwards draw, but all it did was leave long troughs of dirt in the forest floor.

Toguro was hard from the struggle, and massive in every sense. He freed himself from his pants and pushed them far enough down his hips to allow himself movement.

Kurama watched him in terror. Toguro was huge. He would split him in two. There was no way that Shuuichi would ever be able to fit his cock. He would tear and he would bleed, and the thought made Kurama's throat close up.

He didn't move- couldn't move- as Toguro crawled over top of him. He felt like one of the damsels in the Western movies, tied to the tracks and forced to watch helplessly as the train barreled towards him. Only in his case, his "train" was a drunk, aroused man of comparable size.

Kurama reached up and pulled the gag from his mouth, at risk of Toguro's displeasure, to beg.

"Lubricant," He gasped, though Toguro was already turning him and positioning him on his hands and knees. "Shuuichi is a virgin. He needs preparation and lubricant. Anyone expected to take someone of your size would."

"I don't have lubricant," Toguro said, never pausing. He pulled Kurama's hips up, placing his sweet, white ass at an appropriate angle and then forced Kurama's head into the dirt.

Kurama blinked out the dirt in his eyes and continued to plead. "I can grow some. Please, Toguro. You'll injure me. A day will not be enough time to heal. I'll be killed in my next match. Please!"

He could feel the head of Toguro's cock pressing into his entrance.

"I'm begging you!"

Toguro was not in the mood for morality or rationality. He did not want to think. He wanted only carnal pleasure.

Kurama turned his face into the ground to smother his agonized shriek as Toguro thrust into him. Blood trickled down his shaking thighs but Kurama did not notice the wet, warm trail. His mind was wiped completely blank with pain and Toguro continued to thrust and continued to tear him at an inhuman speed.

Toguro's head rolled back with a sigh as he enjoyed the feeling of the tight warmth squeezing his cock, and the smell of blood only heightened his pleasure. Kurama was sobbing into the ground, pretty face smeared with dirt and body heaving from the force of his sobs.

He raped the boy without pause, and reached between his legs to toy with him on a whim. Kurama only sobbed harder and tried to fight the confused feelings of pleasure that he felt when Toguro's fat cock brushed that tender place within him. He was large enough that he hit Kurama's prostrate on every thrust without effort, but it still was not enough pleasure to dwarf the stunning pain that racked the boy. Even when Toguro fondled him, the pain was dominant.

Toguro's hands settled on his hips to pull Kurama back into each of his thrusts and reach even farther within him. Kurama tossed his head and he screamed into the dirt.

Toguro reached his finish with a grunt and sighed as he pulled out of Kurama with a wet schlick. His dick was covered in blood and cum, but he tucked himself back into his pants anyway.

His semen ran down Kurama's thighs, mixing with the blood and forming a pinkish cream. Kurama fell to his side and sobbed, and as Toguro looked down at what he had done, he felt a stab of regret and embarrassment. His pleasant drunkness turned to sickness and nausea and he stumbled off, leaving the boy sobbing and broken on the ground behind him.


End file.
